


First Drabbles DWP

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  XV said things were missing and while fixing that, I found a few other things to throw in as well.Summary:  these were the first drabbles that I ever wrote.  I had never tried for the whole story in a short amount of words before.1. Not Very Nice, Dear (265 words)--Andy tells Emily about M/A.  Miranda scolds her a bit.2. You Had Me At… (704 words)--When did you know you loved me?3. Miranda Murder (71 words)--Miranda contemplating the interest of others in AS4. Sun In A Teaspoon (247 words)--AS contemplating the impact of MP
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 34





	First Drabbles DWP

Title: First Drabbles DWP  
Author: punky_96  
Pairing: Andrea and Miranda, DWP  
Rating: PG-13 same as the movie  
Summary: just drabbles randomly in the DWP universe  
Disclaimer: at my LJ

1\. Not Very Nice, Dear (265 words)  
2\. You Had Me At… (704 words)  
3\. Miranda Murder (71 words)  
4\. Sun In A Teaspoon (247 words)

_**First Drabbles DWP** _

_**1\. “Not Very Nice, Dear”** _

“Hey.” Andy beamed full of joy at Emily. “Hey. Emily.”

Emily looked away from her computer screen with a look that could melt the polar ice caps quicker than global warming, “What?” Only Emily could sound out ‘what’ and clearly pronounce every letter.

“Remember the day after I delivered the book the first time?”

“Ugh. Really? You are pathetic.”

“No. Do you remember?”

“Yes. Fine. Truly historic day. Whatever. Say what you have to so that you can shut up already.” Emily rolled her eyes and sipped at her Starbucks as she returned to her emails.

“I went upstairs, do you remember?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Emily rolled her eyes and typed with one hand. “I told you that you were a total imbecile.”

“No…” Andrea smiled wickedly, although Emily wasn’t paying her any attention. “You told me I might as well have crawled into bed with her and asked for a bed time story. Ring any bells?”

“I will not commit to any such memory.” Emily took another sip as she turned away from Andy to her computer again.

“Well…” Andrea bit her lip a moment and suppressed a laugh, “I did.”

Emily sprayed the computer screen with her Starbucks and began to have some kind of seizure as she started speaking in tongues.

The elevator had dinged its arrival as Andrea was speaking. Emily was still in the throes of her reaction when Miranda Priestly threw her coat and bag on the helpless girl’s desk.

Miranda actually smiled as Emily gasped for air. “That wasn’t very nice of you, dear.” She said turning to Andrea.

_**2\. You Had Me At…** _

“When did you know you loved me?”

“I’d say you had me at hello—” Andy trailed off uncertainly, but certainly amused.

Intrigued, but irritated Miranda prompted her, “But?”

Andy couldn’t help it so she outright laughed at Miranda’s stony face, which was getting more stony by the second. “But…” Andy tried to compose herself and show that what she was saying while it was true, was still out of love. “You never said ‘hello.’”

Miranda blinked at her once without reaction and Andy fought to control her laughter all the more. It was true Miranda had never said hello, and even now three years later she rarely said goodbye either. This originally had bothered Andy, but Miranda spoke her mind without these things and Andy knew her place within Miranda’s universe—so at this point she found it all rather amusing—even if it was like taunting a hungry tiger in a very flimsy cage.

With Miranda still not responding Andy tried another one-liner that appeared in her unfortunate brain and fell from her mouth before any sign of the editor within her head could engage. “You had me from the first day Miranda. You had me at smart, but you lost me at fat.”

Andy had the audacity to approach her hungry tiger with amusement sparkling in her eyes. She stepped willingly into striking range when no one else on the planet could have conceived of doing so. She put her hands on Miranda’s hands and placed them on her own hips. Then Andy put her own arms around Miranda’s neck as she gazed lovingly into the blue depths of Miranda’s eyes.

“When did I know I loved you?” Andy asked sweetly.

Miranda flexed in her arms and dropped her hands from Andy’s hips, but Andy wouldn’t let her go. Miranda stood in defiance not touching Andy and not looking at her. “You want to know when I was done for? When there was that first flutter in my stomach for you? When I knew that my life had changed not just professionally and personally, but for the better and because of you?”

Miranda rolled her eyes at the drama Andy was creating. “I asked.” Miranda hated to repeat herself, and if Andy was just going to laugh at her again, then she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t thrown her hands off from around her neck already and been done with it. She could be quietly pouting in her study now instead of waiting for Andy to prepare another joke at her expense.

“Miranda. Look at me.” Andy waited until Miranda debated with herself and finally looked up, her eyes and body language still clearly guarded. “You gave me a chance on the first day. You challenged me to be a better person. You forced me to examine every move I made and why. I had to learn who I was before I could be worthy of you. You saw it on the first day and had to wait for it. I felt it on the first day, but couldn’t put a name to it until I had left and my life sank into despair and mediocrity.”

Miranda opened her mouth to speak but Andy very quickly brought one hand from behind her and laid a fingertip on her lips to silence her. “So, Miranda. You may not have said the word hello, which I find slightly humorous…” Miranda rolled her eyes again and glared at Andy. “But without the word spoken the meaning is the same. You had me at hello.” Andy lowered her fingertip from Miranda’s lips and waited for her to make some kind of retort. When she did Andy kissed her hard reducing Miranda’s reply to body language as well. Her response was immediate as she returned the kiss full of passion and wrapped her arms around Andy bringing her in close.

When they finally broke the kiss, Miranda looked sharply into Andy’s eyes. “You, my dear, are still my greatest disappointment.” Andy gasped in shock at first before she detected the ruthlessly amused sparkle in Miranda’s eyes.

“I love you.” Andy shrugged and kissed her again. It you taunted a hungry tiger, you were going to get scratched occasionally.

_**3\. Miranda Murder** _

She had always suspected a sensual creature lurked beneath the layers of the girl's seeming innocence, but Andrea had always held herself with grace and she worked very well with her co-workers at Runway. Certainly she had not won them over with sexual favors. The rumor mill would have been overrun with the stories if she had.

In that case Miranda would have had no choice but murdering her entire staff.

_**4\. Sun In A Teaspoon** _

Miranda was like the sun in a teaspoon. To consume her was to take a molten hot passion onto your tongue and to let it consume you from the inside. Andy had not known what kind of powerful medicine she had consumed. Until she had tried to vanquish the fire within her with the mere water of her dying relationship with Nate--it was then that she knew what she had ingested. The once faithfully soothing tonic of her simple love was impotent against the pure power of Miranda. She was the vision tattooed into your retinas. She was the fragrance you could never identify but would catch the smell of at the oddest times even when she was nowhere nearby. She was the kiss of the sun on your skin after hibernating in a cave for the winter. Most of all she was eternally the next fix of the drug you had addicted yourself to. Nate was a grilled cheese in the night that was taken for granted, simple and disappearing. The disparity between the two was driving Andy to madness. Her elixir of happiness had turned to water and she had somehow addicted herself to the fiery turpentine water of madness or obsession or at the very least a slow poison that had no antidote.

Had she known this when the card said "eat me" next to the other one that said "drink me." Well then she would have gone right back up that rabbit hole.

x


End file.
